Give a Reason
by DrGin
Summary: FINISHED What happened after Wizardmon died -- and what he will do next. An apparition of data who refers to itself as "Lillymon" explains to Wizardmon of his importance to the future of Digimon and a Chosen girl, Yume.


July 12, 2004  
  
Give a Reason  
Yume  
  
Basically, this is the prelude to my own Digimon Adventure. Although you don't figure it out for quite some time, Wizardmon was the biggest part of it... Please read and review!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
kitto dokoka ni "kotae" aru umarete-kita kotae ga hito wa minna, sore wo motome yarusenai nogasenai yume ni mukau no  
  
There's an "answer" somewhere for sure The answer for why we were born Everyone is seeking for that, going towards helpless dreams he can't set free  
  
Give A Reason from Slayers  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"If it wasn't for you, my life would have no meaning..."  
  
That's right. My life only had a purpose because I had met Tailmon. I did well. I gave her the ultimate sacrifice.  
  
So, what now? I'm supposed to be resting now that I'm on the other side, but I feel terrible.  
  
I had been dead for a while. Since there is no concept of time here, really, I'm not sure how long I sat by myself on a lonely white cloud in the sky. Even thought I was free to go anywhere, I refused.  
"Wizardmon, there is a reason why you were not reborn in the Digital World," a feminine voice spoke, out of nowhere, "Your life may be at an end physically, but your journey does not end here. You have been chosen for a special mission."  
"Who are you?" I asked, turning around to see where the voice had come from, "A Lillymon? No, you couldn't be--"  
"No, of course not. I am not Tachikawa Mimi's partner, no," she explained, "But you may address me as 'Lillymon', if you'd like. I'm not a real digimon, you see, therefore, I have no name."  
"Are you an angel?" I asked. I felt like that was a stupid thing to say, but it was what came first to mind. What else could she be?  
"I am data. I used to live in the Digital World."  
That's right, I remembered, there are other forms of life in the Digi World besides digimon.  
"Oh," I said, looking down. I didn't want to talk about a carbon-copy of Lillymon. All I wanted to think about was what I was going to do. But this was the very being who was trying to tell me the answers, so why didn't I want to listen, then?  
I thought about it a bit.  
"But what could I do? I've already given everything," I sighed, staring at my lap.  
"That is not so, Wizardmon," she lifted my chin,"There is someone who needs you."  
"Nobody needs me now," I said bitterly, pulling myself away from her,"What if I don't want to help anybody right now?"  
"I know it hurts," she said, placing a petalled hand on my shoulder, "But you're not at ease because you are looking for something to do. I know that you know that."  
She was right.  
"The mission you are given to accept involves a major life event for a person, Wizardmon. A child. A girl."  
I looked into her black almond-like eyes.  
"Have you already forgotten your meekness you have gained? You miss Tailmon, but what about your compassion that she taught you? You must do this. Think of Tailmon. Imagine that girl is like Hikari."  
She was right again. What happened to me? Why was I just sitting around here, moping like this? Being ungrateful?  
"You're not being ungrateful," she read my mind, "You're only confused and angry."  
"Tell me more about yourself," I said, feeling more confident and ready.  
Lillymon smiled.  
"I am data from your world, as I have told you already. Yet I am much more than data, but not an angel. I have been sent to be your temporary guide, to inform you of your task. That girl has made a commitment, Wizardmon, and she needs your help."  
"Why not you?" I interrupted. I wanted to know, but then I felt a bit ashamed.  
"I have granted her wish. She is one of them. A Chosen Child,"  
My eyes widened,"A..a Chosen Child!" I exclaimed.  
"Yes, but it is difficult. She wished to be a digimon. She is meant to be a Tamer, but fate has decided that this is the best way for her to learn her destiny."  
I felt confused. A human? Who wanted to be a digimon?  
"There is more. I was able to grant her wish, because she is the key that unlocks the other world. The Dream World. The world where not only dreams and wishes are born, but digimon as well."  
"I'm not sure if I can do this," I said, getting second thoughts about the whole matter.  
"Even though Vamdemon is dead, his evil will still linger, causing trouble for another Chosen Child you will soon be familiar with. He will have a dark side, which, when is released by kindness, will be the first to meet this girl that I speak of. Then Vamdemon will rise again; greater and more evil than ever before."  
"Vamdemon? Back again?" I asked. There's no way I could allow that to happen,"Then I must stop him yet again?"  
"If you are willing to, Wizardmon. It all lies in your decision."  
"Amazing," I uttered in a low whispered, "And what am I to do for her, specifically?"  
"You are to first bring her Tamer to her. Then you are to keep a close watch on her, while afterwards, when her Tamer returns here, she becomes a Tamer herself. Do not let her know about you until it is time."  
"She will know me?" I asked, feeling something spark through my entire soul.  
"Yes. It will be a long, and difficult adventure, and she-"  
"Wait!" I interrupted again. She looked at me, curiously. I blushed.  
"Sorry. I..um..well, why did you mention a Tamer who would 'return here'?"  
"Her Tamer is another troubled one, who has passed on, that you must help, as I am helping you."  
"I see. I'm sorry I behaved the way I did. Please forgive me, Lillymon."  
"Of course I do, Wizardmon. I can already see that you have chosen to accept. It is in your eyes."  
"Please continue," I requested, politely. She smiled again.  
"She will have a long journey, and help lost digimon. Digimon who were once evil, digimon whom the Chosen Children have not even encountered yet will be on our side while she is a digimon and tamer. This is all because all of us digimon must fight for our world. Bigger enemies than ourselves threaten us."  
She seemed completely serious, almost worried, as she paused, looking away for a moment.  
"You are still lacking in one area, Wizardmon, and that is the reason why you will be meeting her one day. She will be filled with joy and graciousness upon meeting her "guardian angel" who would risk his other life to maintain everything in hers."  
"And that is what I shall do!" I stood up, almost anxiously, but then my shoulders fell, "But what is it that I am lacking, Lillymon?"  
"You will know when the time is right. The time that you will expose yourself to her."  
"And will I see Tailmon again?" I asked, sounding like my old self again.  
"Of course. You will be able to watch over her whenever you please, but keep in mind that her life will be complete when you are to be tending to Yume."  
"Yume? That is her name?" It sounded beautiful to me.  
She nodded.  
  
We spent what felt like a "day" discussing my task. Well, Wizardmon, I thought. Welcome to your new life. I was excited.  
  
"Are you prepared to get off of this cloud and go shape someone's life?" she asked.  
"Yes," I nodded, smiling.  
"Remember, Wizardmon, that this is not only a lesson for her...but for you as well. This is an extremely important step that you must take, and that will change history forever."  
"I understand."  
We shook hands, and put an object into my palm, guiding me forward with her hand pushing my back. I smiled, recalling when I had done that.  
"This thing is a digivice?" I asked.  
"Yes. A D-Arc. Are you willing to unite Tamer with digimon once again?"  
"I am," I said,"Is it time for us to go?"  
She looked at me for a moment with no expression on her face. My ears drooped.  
"You must go alone. But I will always be there in the background wherever you are, to guide you until you are ready. Then I will die, and you must finish without my assistance."  
"Die?" I cried,"You mean...leave?" I had clutched her wrists,"Lillymon will come back, right?"  
She gently put my hands down. I had acted like a Child. But had grown so attached to him/her/it in just a small matter of time, that I didn't care.  
"I will. But not for a while. Now go on and see what you have to do first," she put her hand on my head for a moment, then we floated over to where an image was forming.  
"This is happening now," she explained.  
  
I saw everything that had occurred between Ichijouji Ken and Osamu.  
  
"It's happening so fast," I commented. Lillymon did not move,"Watch," she said.  
I saw little Ken looking angry at something. I saw how he felt about his brother, Osamu. I felt everything that he felt. Osamu as well. Then I saw Osamu walk across the street...  
  
"Lillymon?" I nudged her, nervously. When she did not reply, I turned my gaze back to the screen.  
It happened. The horrible squeel of tires on the pavement, the sickening "thump" of the boy being hit, and then of him falling, in slow motion to me, onto the road in front of the automobile.  
My eyes were wide open, and I felt a familiar feeling.  
Death.  
I felt pain. Tears formed in my eyes.  
"No," I said,"Not him, Lillymon. Not him, surely?"  
I couldn't explain why I felt these emotions. Of course it was him.  
"Good luck, Wizardmon," I heard, just before I was shoved into the film playing in front of me.  
"I'm coming, Yume," I said, gathering my courage, as I appeared beside Osamu's body.  
As I passed by the ambulence, and the horrified looks of humans who witnessed the accident, I felt different. I felt more mature. More like myself. More...ready. I was ready to do this. To help Yume, and have her help me as well.  
I approached his soul, who was looking at its body, in disbelief.  
"Who are you? What happened?" Osamu asked, when he noticed me.  
I smiled, as I took his hand. Welcome to your new life, Wizardmon.  
  
The Beginning. 


End file.
